1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of making coaxial connectors equipped with a switch and, more specifically, to a switch-equipped coaxial connector comprising a hollow insulating housing, a switching mechanism provided within the insulating housing and comprising a pair of switching members, one of which is connected with a pin of a mating connector for connection while it is separated from the other, and an outer conductor provided over the insulating housing and connected to the outer conductor of a mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switch-equipped coaxial connectors are used for switching antennas. A switch-equipped coaxial connector is provided in a mobile phone or the like. When placed at a predetermined position in the car, the mobile phone is switched from the inside antenna to the outside antenna of the car. The dimensions of a usual switch-equipped coaxial connector are 3 mm in diameter and 6 mm in height.
A conventional switch-equipped coaxial connector is described in Japanese patent Kokai No. 8-167454. The coaxial connector comprises an insulating housing with a small hole and a switch mechanism press-fitted in the small hole. However, it is difficult to press-fit the switching mechanism into the small hole in addition to the following problems.
There are variations in the contact pressure and accuracy after the press-fitting. The switching mechanism is press-fitted while it is elastically deformed so that not only it is difficult to assemble but also it takes lots of time and cost. Also, it is necessary to use a complex jigs. The switch mechanism can be press-fitted obliquely, resulting in the lowered product quality. In addition, the mouth for receiving a mating pin tends to gather dust and dirt, presenting a problem of poor contact.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method of making a switch-equipped coaxial connector which permits easier assembly with a shorter time at lower costs than before.
According to one aspect of the invention there is provided a method of making a switch-equipped coaxial connector, which comprises the steps of stamping a pair of switching members from a metal sheet; bending the stamped switching members to complete the switching members; press-fitting the switching members into separate housing sections; assembling the housing sections so as to connect the switching members; and providing an outer conductor over the housing sections.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of making a switch-equipped coaxial connector, which comprises the steps of simultaneously stamping a pair of switching members from a flat conductive sheet; bending the stamped switching members except for press-fit sections to complete the switching members; simultaneously press-fitting the switching members linked together into elongated cavity halves of respective housing sections linked together; severing the switching members from a carrier; assembling the housing sections to connect the switching members with a predetermined contact pressure; and providing an outer conductor over the housing sections.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the step of providing the outer conductor comprises covering the housing sections with the outer conductor so as to prevent separation of the housing sections.